Harry Potter and the Eternal Green Flame
by SoftballRox
Summary: Harry returns for another eventful year at Hogwarts. There he meets a mysterious girl who might be able to help him overcome Voldemort and even ease the passing of Sirius. OOTP Spoilers! First Fan Fic! RR, please!
1. A Long and Lonely Summer

Chapter 1: A Long and Lonely Summer  
  
The town of Little Whinging was silent as the night wore on. Everybody was asleep in their beds having peaceful dreams that didn't contain evil things. But in the house of Number 4, Privet Drive there was a 16 year old boy who wasn't sleeping peacefully at all.  
  
"Sirius," he muttered in his sleep and with a start Harry Potter woke up, rubbing his lightning bolt scar. Still rubbing his forehead, Harry stared at his alarm clock. It read 2:35 am. Harry tried to get back to sleep but found that he could not. So he got up, put on his glasses, and went over to his mirror and examined himself. He had wild black hair that stuck up in the back, vivid green eyes that stared back at him through rounded glasses, and a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He had grown a few inches over the summer and was starting to fit into the clothes that Dudley had given him a long time ago. His appearance didn't make him seem different but he was, for Harry Potter was a wizard. Harry ran his finger down his scar and tried not to remember his dream. But even as he tried to shut it out of his mind the vision flashed in front of his eyes. Sirius fighting with Bellatrix...Sirius falling through a black veil...Harry yelling Sirius' name. Stop thinking about it, Harry thought in his head. Harry went over and sat on his bed. He stared at the birthday cards his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had sent him. If Sirius had not of been dead, Harry would have gotten one from him. He put his head into his hands and just sat there and mulled over the memories from June. Even though everybody had told him that Sirius' death was not his fault, he couldn't help but think that it was. For he Harry had been the one who had brought Sirius to the Department of Mysteries and to his death...  
  
The next thing Harry knew was that he was being awakened by a tapping sound against his window. Harry quickly got up and opened the window hoping that the Dursley's were still sound asleep. The owl let go of a newspaper in its beak and waited for Harry to put the golden Knut into the leather pouch attached to its leg. As the owl flew off Harry grabbed the newspaper and flung himself onto the bed and began to read the paper. The headline read Mysterious Disappearing Links to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the story stated that many ministry officials had disappeared yesterday night. I wonder who they were Harry thought. The story had not said any names. Harry threw the paper onto the floor. How were people supposed to know who to look for if they didn't know who had disappeared. Thinking it over Harry picked the paper back up and read the other articles.  
  
Harry's summer was very uneventful. Dumbledore had insisted on keeping Harry at Privet Drive all summer. He had told Harry not to worry about his new school things for they were going to be at Hogwarts when he arrived there on September 1. The one thing that Harry was both dreading and looking forward to were his O.W.L. results. They came on a hot and arid day in August. Harry opened the letter with trembling hands and unfolded the piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
This letter contains your OWL results and your classes that you  
will be taking this school year. The school train will leave at  
11:00am on September 1. I hope that you will enjoy the remainder of  
the holiday.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
OWL Results for Mr. Harry James Potter  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable  
  
Care of the Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic: Poor  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Number of OWLS: 10  
  
Courses: N.E.W.T. Care of the Magical Creatures N.E.W.T. Charms N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. Herbology N.E.W.T. Potions N.E.W.T. Transfiguration  
  
You will be allowed to drop all other subjects.  
  
As Harry read he couldn't believe his eyes. 10 O.W.L.'s and he passed potions. He would be allowed to train as an auror!  
Harry took the other contents out of the envelope. There was the usual letter that told you when the train would be leaving to Hogwarts and when term began, but there was also a small object wrapped in parchment. As Harry opened it he found another letter and a shiny gold badge with a lion on it.  
"Wow!" Harry said as he held up the badge. It shone when the light from the window caught it. Harry opened the letter and read  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
As you know last year you were not selected to be a house prefect and that Ronald Weasley was chosen instead. Now I completely regret the giving of the badge to Mr. Weasley for he did not fulfill his duty as prefect. I am there for appointing you as the Gryffindor 6th year prefect.  
  
Enjoy your remaining holiday,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Your life-ban on quidditch as been lifted and you will be taking Angelina Johnson's place as team captain, since she has graduated from Hogwarts. Good Luck!  
  
It was all too much for Harry. He was going to be able to pursue the job of an auror, he was now a prefect, and he no longer was banned from quidditch and he was the captain of the team. He could not have asked for more on a sweltering warm day in Privet Drive.  
  
The days of the fading summer went by like lightning striking an open field. Before Harry knew it was the night before he would be leaving for Hogwarts. The order had sent a notice telling Harry that they would pick him up at 8:00am the following morning. Harry was glad that they were taking him to King's Cross instead of the Dursley's, for they had been in a terrible mood with him since he first came back from Hogwarts at the beginning of the summer.  
  
That night Harry lay in his bed for hours thinking about how nice it would be to go back to his real home away from the Dursley's and most importantly he would be with his friends.  
  
End of chapter 1! How did you like it? Please read and review so I can get better at this. If you read and review I will try and RR your stories! Thank You! 


	2. The New Girl

This is my first ever fan fic so please read and review (thank you to my first few reviewers, which kept me writing this story), so that I can make this story more enjoyable!  
  
Chapter 2: The New Girl  
  
Harry woke up the next morning early to check his room for forgotten items. As Harry was just closing his trunk he heard the doorbell ring. Harry heaved his trunk down the stairs and into the hallway just as 5 people walked through the door. Harry recognized Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. The remaining two (a tall wizard with a short beard and a squat witch whose dark blonde hair was so long that the witch had to hold it up with her hand to prevent herself from tripping over it) hurried over to Harry and both introduced themselves. The tall wizard was Christopher Blesth who was an old friend of Dumbledore and the witch was Sheria Mostle, a former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
Uncle Vernon was talking to Mr. Weasley by the door and by the look on Uncle Vernon's face he wanted all of them out of his house.  
"Just take the boy and leave," Harry heard Uncle Vernon say to Mr. Weasley. Harry recalled the last time that Mr. Weasley had been to this house, most of the living room had been demolished. Harry had to hide a smile that came across his mouth just thinking about it.  
"That's what we came here to do," Moody growled to Uncle Vernon.  
"And there he is," Mr. Weasley said as he spotted Harry.  
"Now that the boy is down here I am going to ask you to leave before you ruin anything in my house," Uncle Vernon said as he opened the door to let everybody out onto the street. Harry went by Uncle Vernon without a word and was glad that Mr. Weasley had not stopped him like he had two summers ago.  
  
The morning was bright and sunny as Harry was drove to Kings Cross (Mr. Weasley had managed to book a Ministry car). Harry couldn't wait till he got there because he would be able to see Ron and Hermione. Harry pressed his forehead against the window and stayed that way until they were finally at their destination.  
Kings Cross was very busy when Harry arrived. Moody went to get a trolley for Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. When Moody got back they headed towards the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. Harry pushed his trolley and ran into what was Platform 9 ¾. Harry quickly went and chose an empty compartment on the train and stowed the trunk and cage into it. He then went back to the platform to say good bye to the Order members and find Ron and Hermione. As Harry was just making his way back onto the platform he heard someone yelling his name. He turned around and saw Hermione and Ron rushing towards him.  
"How are you Harry? It is so good to see you since I haven't seen you all summer!" Hermione said as she hugged him so hard he had trouble breathing.  
"I will be fine once I can breathe again," Harry gasped to Hermione and she pulled herself back.  
"Hey Harry," Ron said as he and Harry shook hands.  
"Nice to see you," Harry replied. Ron nodded and they all set off to the compartment Harry had chosen. As soon as they sat down Harry asked Hermione when they were supposed to go to the Prefect's compartment.  
"Oh, yes I forgot all about that," she said as she checked her watch, "in about 5 minutes," she replied when she looked up. Ron, who looked as if he was about to say something but decided not to, turned and looked out the window.  
"How come you aren't prefect anymore Ron?", Harry asked.  
"Because he gave detentions only to the Slytherins even when they didn't do anything wrong, he never helped to patrol the corridors of the train, he didn't even try to read the handbook that I recommended to him, and he told Dumbledore that he didn't want to be it anymore and that you should of gotten it in the first place," Hermione said looking quite disapprovingly at Ron.  
"It's all true," Ron said with a hint of a smile playing across his face.  
"You didn't have to do that for me Ron," Harry replied.  
"Yeah, I know but I didn't like the job anyway. It was too boring!"  
"Well, thanks mate," Harry said happily.  
"Harry we need to go if we want to get there in time," Hermione cut in urgently.  
"See you soon," Harry muttered to Ron and before Harry knew it Hermione was pulling him out of the compartment and along the corridor to the front of the train.  
As they were walking Harry saw a lot of familiar faces poking in and out of all the other compartments. Harry saw Neville Longbottom (a round- faced forgetful boy) chasing his frog Trevor down the corridor and Cho Chang coming out of one the compartments. There was an awkward silence as Harry passed her. Cho's friend Marietta followed her. Betrayer Harry thought to himself as she passed by him.  
Finally they got to the Prefect's compartment and took a seat. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had already arrived. There was nothing colder then the glare that Malfoy was giving Harry.  
"How is your father Malfoy?" Harry asked as if he didn't know already.  
"Shut up Potter," Malfoy said in barely a whisper, "he will be out in no time at all now that the Dark Lord has summoned the dementors."  
Harry was saved from having to reply because all the other prefects came into the compartment and sat down (unlike the other compartments, it fit a lot more people). Harry looked around for the Head Boy and Head Girl but didn't see them.  
"Where are the Head Boy and Girl," one of the fifth year prefects asked. A few silent minutes passed as everybody waited for the two remaining people to come into the compartment. Finally, after five minutes of waiting the two came in. Harry recognized the Head Girl to be Katie Bell, one of Harry's fellow Gryffindor teammates but all Harry knew about the Head Boy was that he was in Ravenclaw.  
"Hello everybody," he said cheerfully, "my name is Liam Kirkland and this is Katie Bell and we are the Head Boy and Girl. As you know you were all chosen as being some of the most responsible students of your house and year, it is your duty to make sure that the school rules are enforced. All we are asking you to do today on the train trip is patrol the corridors once in a while and if anybody is acting inappropriately turn them into us."  
"If that is all clear then we will tell the passwords of your house to you and then you can go back to your compartments," Katie put in. Everybody stood up and went towards Katie and Liam who were holding clipboards.  
"Hey Harry, hey Hermione," Katie said as they went up to her to receive the new password, "the password is 'Phoenix'."  
"Thanks Katie," Hermione said as she and Harry left to go back to their compartment. When they had arrived Ron was waiting for them with a shabby pack of cards.  
"Exploding Snap anyone?"  
  
They hadn't even played three games when they heard the compartment door slide open. In the doorway was a very good looking girl who looked about 16. She had straight shoulder length black hair, a fair face, midnight blue eyes, and straight white teeth. She looked very familiar to Harry but he couldn't put his toe on who she reminded him of.  
"Ummm...sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could sit with you three, since everywhere else is full," she asked them.  
"Of course," Hermione answered. She moved over on the seat so that the girl could sit down.  
"Thank you so much," she replied as she sat down," oh and by the way I'm the transfer/exchange student Asterion Black." It all of a sudden hit Harry; this girl looked a lot like Sirius in the memory Harry had seen of his Dad and the other marauders. She must have been related to Sirius in some way.  
"Do you happen to be related to Sirius Black?" Harry asked her. She looked almost taken aback by Harry's question but answered, "Yeah, I'm his niece or rather I was his niece. Why?"  
"You just looked a lot like him that's all," Harry told her.  
"You must be Harry Potter," she said to Harry.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
"Well you have a scar and you had a pained expression when you said Sirius' name." There was dead silence after this last remark.  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," Hermione told Asterion to break the silence  
"Nice to meet you all," she said kindly.  
"So what year are you in and what school did you transfer from?" Hermione asked her with a deep look of interest implanted on her face.  
"Sixth and Beauxbaton," she said simply.  
"But you don't sound French at all," Ron put in.  
"I'm not, but I was accepted to both Beauxbaton and Hogwarts when I was eleven. My aunt wanted me to go to Beauxbaton to improve my French."  
"Who is your aunt?" Harry asked her.  
"Adrianna Reed," answered Asterion.  
"Hey, she is one of the chasers for the Tornadoes!" Ron said excitedly.  
"Do you play chaser?" Harry asked eagerly in case she was sorted into Gryffindor.  
"Yeah, that's my main position. Why?" Harry was about to tell her why but the lady with the lunch trolley came by and Harry just started to notice how hungry he was. Harry ordered a huge stack of Cauldron Cakes and Asterion agreed to buy chocolate frogs for everybody.  
The train ride passed by very quickly and before the four of them knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts. As they got off the train they heard the familiar "Firs' years follow me" by Hagrid.  
"Hey there Hagrid," Harry said as they caught up to him.  
"Hallo Harry," Hagrid said brightly. He looked around at the four of them. "Who is this?" He asked looking at Asterion.  
"Asterion Black," she stated.  
"Alright, I am supposed to take you with the first years. Follow me." He turned around and headed off. Asterion waved to Harry, Ron and Hermione and mouthed 'See you soon', then turned around to set off after Hagrid.  
"She seems like a nice girl," Hermione said as they got into the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.  
"Yeah, yeah she does," Harry said as he slammed the carriage door shut and they set off up to the castle.  
  
How was that? It might seem kind of boring with all the dialogue but I had to introduce Asterion and that took a while. Please review and tell me your thoughts about it. Thanks a million! 


End file.
